


The One In Which Alexander Just Wants A Kiss From His Maybe-Almost-Boyfriend

by Anna_zou



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_zou/pseuds/Anna_zou
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens has known each other for four years, two months, and eleven days. They have gone on two dates so far, and never kissed. But the Schyler sisters is throwing a Christmas party, and Alexander is determined to change that.





	The One In Which Alexander Just Wants A Kiss From His Maybe-Almost-Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Merry almost-christmas!

The last time Alexander Hamilton had seen John Laurens had been two days ago. They had been out eating, as they had done so many times before except it was all new. They had talked, laughed for hours, as they usually did. But there had been something under the surface. And when Alex walked John to his apartment, and they had said goodbye, they had looked at each other a few seconds too long, as if they were waiting for the other to lean in. Except none of them did, and Alex turned around to leave. A decision he regretted as soon as he had taken seven steps, but John was already closing the door after him when Alex turned around.

That was why, Alex had decided, that tonight, at The Schyler sister’s Christmas party, he was going to kiss John Laurens under the mistletoe! It was an easy excuse to kiss him, and a cute story they would tell their grandkids in fifty years. That is also why, Alex had spent an hour picking his outfit, only to change it last minute, because he suddenly remembered he had worn that sweater on their last date. Which, still felt weird to say.

Alex ran out of the door as soon as the text from Hercules saying they were outside, reached his phone, causing him to almost forget his jacket. But he stopped when he opened the car, because his… boyfriend? Were they boyfriends now? Because John wore the red sweater that Alex absolutely loved.

“Hi” His maybe-boyfriend greeted him when he sat down on the other seat in the back, sending him one of those amazing smiles that made Alex’s knees go weak.

“Easy, John. He’s already melting” Lafayette said from the front when Alex didn’t answer, and the two guys in the front laughed loudly as Alex blushed.

"No I’m not” he said, but no one listened to him, because Hercules had turned up the radio, and they were now on their way. Lafayette and Hercules were singing loudly from the front, and even though Alex tried to act normal, all his attention was on John’s hand that were slowly creeping towards his own. When their fingers touched he almost moved his hand, simply by surprise, but instead smiled at John, and took a deep breath before grabbing his hand properly, asking himself how he suddenly got so brave. But this was John. This was his maybe-almost-boyfriend, and he should be able to do this. He was going to kiss John, and he had a plan. There was only one problem.

 

“Where’s the mistletoe?! “He whispered to Peggy, as he pulled her away from their friends who were greeting each other.

“The mistletoe? That’s… “She started, but stopped with her eyes wide in horror. “Shit. The mistletoe! I can’t believe I forgot the mistletoe! “

“Peggy! “Alex sighed, while shaking his head. “I’m supposed to kiss John under that! “

“I’ll find one! “She quickly said, before disappearing. Alex sighed once more, before turning around, almost jumping by the sight of his maybe-almost-boyfriend.

“John! “He said in surprise, before chuckling slightly by relief, and scratching his neck.

“Is there something wrong, Alexander? “John asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. Alex shock his head, and tried to say something, but it was a bit hard when John Laurens, your   
maybe-almost-boyfriend, had a hand on your shoulder, and you really really really wanted to kiss him.

“N-no! “Alex said, and took a step back. “I was just on my way to… say hi to Eliza… and Maria… “He hurried away to go say hi to his ex-girlfriend and almost-ex-girlfriend, who were now dating. Long story.

 

“Alex! “Peggy whispered, and once again Alex almost jumped by surprise. “I’ve searched the whole house, there is no mistletoe!”

“What?! “Alex almost yelled, before excusing himself to Aaron Burr who he had just talked to, to follow Peggy out in the hallway. “What do you mean there is no mistletoe? “

“Exactly what I’m saying” Peggy answered. “That we don’t have a mistletoe in this house, so I’m going out to find one! “

“Peggy, you don’t need to… “

“Yes, I do! “Peggy insisted. “I have waited for you two to get together since you broke up with Eliza, and I am not screwing your first kiss up! It won’t take long, I’ll be back before   
you know I’m gone! “She winked, before grabbing her shoes and coat, and leaving. 

 

“Alexander! “

“I’ll go get something to drink” Alex said to Maria, as he stood up.

“Alexander! “

“Do you want something? “He asked, completely ignoring the sound of his maybe-almost-boyfriend calling his name.

“Alexander! “

“No? Alright”. Alex quickly left the room and entered the kitchen, but didn’t reach any drinks, before John was grabbing his wrist, stopping him. “John! Hey! I haven’t seen much of   
you today, I was just getting a drink. Do you want some? “

“Alexander, stop ignoring me” John said while Alex avoided his eyes, because they were one of his many many weaknesses.

“I haven’t been ignoring you, I’ve just been busy… mingling” Alex excused, well aware that he should probably look at John’s face, because John knew there was something wrong   
when he didn’t.

“You’ve talked to Jefferson without insulting him. You clearly don’t want to talk to me” John continued. “Is it because… Do you regret asking me out? And… going out with me, and all… that… “

“Wha-No! “Alex said, taking the other boy’s hands, finally looking at him. He looked so sad, and Alex cursed himself for being such an idiot. “Of course not! I… On our last date, I wanted to kiss you. But I was an idiot, like usual, and didn’t. And then I thought I could do it tonight, under the mistletoe, but they didn’t have one, and Peggy wanted to get one, but she hasn’t come back yet”

“Alexander… “John said, and when Alex looked at him again, he was smiling. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. But it’s also kind of sweet”

“I know, right? “Alex said with a big smile, and John laughed. “Anyway, it’s kind of ruined now, because I told you and all. So… “

“It’s not ruined, it’s just… not what you expected” John said, and slowly leaned down. However, Alex didn’t get to kiss him, because in the moment the door slammed opened, and someone yelled “I GOT THE GODDAMN MISTELTOE!”.

Peggy entered the kitchen, fully clothed, with wet hair, and a mistletoe in hand. She handed Alex it, before winking, and running out of the kitchen. Alex took one look at John, before they both started laughing.

“Now, where were we? “Alex asked when they had stopped laughing. He lifted the mistletoe to hold it over their heads, and John leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
